


The kids who fell to earth

by Shutupbellamy



Category: The 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 22:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6678448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shutupbellamy/pseuds/Shutupbellamy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was blamed for pretty much everything.Finn,Charlotte and his father died because of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The kids who fell to earth

**Author's Note:**

> SHOULD I BE SORRY? ALSO SPOILERS 
> 
> ALSO HELLA HELLA SHORT

Finn was now dead too. The peacemaker,the friend,and the lover was now bled out lying on the ground. Murphy couldn't help but feel sick because he knew it was his fault.Maybe if he tried a little harder to stop Finn he would be okay. Raven would probably never forgive him,she was the one who tried to sacrifice him instead of Finn. Murphy killed Charlotte,his father,and now Finn,even though he's killed more he doesn't think about them. The selfish coward,the enemy,and the lonely boy now sat on his bed,head in his hands.


End file.
